Pretty Kitties
by Ihavenoideaforanewnamesomeh
Summary: My main otp girls are turned into Kitties! They go back to the guild only to be picked up by their boys! Mostly Nalu with Gale,Jerza,Gruvia, and one that is not a otp, Bixanna(bixslow and Lisanna)! Sorry summery sucks! I'll edit it when the story is fin! 0w0 t for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is an opposite of puppy love. This is where the females turn into kitties instead of the males into puppies! This will manly be a Nalu with a medium side dish with Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and Bixanna. basicly the same as Puppy love.  
**

 **I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

Lucy and her friends were walking home from their job. The girls wanted to do an all girl misson so they did. It was Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia. Before they went back to the guild, they went shopping. Levy got more books, Erza bought a new dress, Lisanna bought some chocolate, Lucy got some more paper and ink, and Juvia bought a new potion and a bath bubbles. The sales person said it will make you irresistible. Juvia bought it so her Gray will finally notice her.

"You girls want to go to a hot springs before we go back?" Erza said.

"Juvia would like to! I got something for baths too! Magic bath bubbles that releases stress!" Juvia said. And after that they headed off to the hot springs. Juvia put the potion and the bubbles in the same bag. Big mistake. When they got there, Juvia started to panic because she forgot which bag she put the bubbles in. When she found it, she grabbed it. When she grabbed it she could hear the others calling for her so she was in a rush. Juvia came out of her room and poured the potion into the bath. They were lucky that this hot spring has magic and automatically cleans itself every hour. They laid in there for a hour also, then the hot springs cleaned itself.

Latter they grabbed some sake. They ate and drank that night.

"I think we have bin in here for long enough. It would be a good choice to head out now." Erza said.

"hai!" all the other girls said. So they packed up and left.

* * *

 **With Lucy**

When Lucy went home she felt weird. She looked in the mirror and saw cat ears! She thought she was just drunk off of the sake so she ignored it and went to bed. When she got in bed she felt something in there. Lucy pulled the covers to find Natsu. She was to lazy to get him out so she just left him.

The next morning was not good.

* * *

 **With Erza**

On the walk back with Levy and Juvia, she saw some blue in a bush.

"You two go first I'll be up in a bit." Erza said. She walked over to the bush to find Jellal there starring at her. Erza almost fainted. There was the man that she loved.

"Erza I need to talk with you." And they talked untill he said he had to go. Jellal told Erza that he had found a hotel to stay in.

* * *

And All the others had another normal night for them. Little did they know that slowly they were changing

 **Lucy's POV**

'Hm? what is this?' I thought. I felt arms around me. There was also something sticking out of the bottom of my back. It was stuck in my pants. Somehow I swiftly got out of Natsu's arms and ran to the bathroom. I pulled my pants down a little and out came a yellow tail."Nyaa!" I mewed. I looked in the mirror and saw that I really did have ears! And the tips were now white! I think I woke Natsu so I leaped out of the bathroom and out the closest window. I ran to the guild when I saw both my hands are now white paws. I could feel my pjs slipping and I was turning more fluffy. My Legs turned into paws also. I could now see my snout coming out! It was white. When I reached the guild i saw other cats. "Lucy?" One of the other cats said. It was scarlet. Then It hit me. There was a light blue kitty, a white kitty, a darker blue kitty, and then the scarlet one. THey were Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza!

"What happened to us?" I asked. No one answered.

"Juvia think Juvia got a rip of potion because when Juvia got home, Juvia saw that the bubbles were unused. Now We are kitties!" Levy stood up from were she was.

"I just remembered! I think the only was to get out of Kitty form is if w-" Her fur started to get a little pink. I guess she was blushing!" If w-we kiss der perserbebf"

"What did you say Levy?" Lisanna asked. There was a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"I said! If we kiss tour one true love! And it might not be the person we like. This way we will know who our one true love is." Just then the boys walked in.(the boys as in Natsu, Gray, Bixslow, and Gajeel about 5 seconds late Jellal came in asking for Erza) They all ran under a table.

"I already know who my true love is~" Lisanna said looking at Natsu."We don't know for sure. The only way we will know is if he picks you. Oh! and he has to kiss you!" Levy said.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu smelled something that smelled familiar. It smelled like the girls."Have any of you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked Everyone. Everyone ether shook their head or said 'no, not yet' Lucy heard Natsu calling for her and she tensed. A shadow came over her. The girls all looked up. Natsu was staring over the table and saw them."Hey guys! Look who we have here!" Natsu yelled. All the guys that came in with Natsu came over. They were all staring at the trembling cats under the table. Lisanna moved and sat next to Lucy meowing to her," I'm totally gonna go home with Natsu."Just then, Natsu went under and extended his arms out. Lisanna went in his arms and purred next to his arm. She rubbed her fur on his arm. Natsu just petted her and grabbed Lucy."I like this yellow one. Reminds me of Lucy! But were did she go? When I woke up she wasn't home."Natsu chuckled shen he grabbed Lucy because she seemed so new to this. He stood up with her in his arms and sat at the table. Lucy stayed curled up because who knew what he will do! What he did next surprised her. He softly petted her. Lucy started to become less tensed and sat up. "Wow, you really look like Lucy" Natsu chuckled. He saw her brown eyes and yellow fur and everything that said Lucy about her. He took his index finger and rubbed the bottom of her jaw. Lucy closed her eyes and started to purr unknowingly to her. When she did notice, she snapped here eyes open and laid down with her pews over her face. Natsu just petted her and laughed at how the cat acted like a flustered Lucy. Lisanna could hear it all. And when she heard natsu laugh at Lucy, she snapped. Natsu was hers! She purred against his leg, but nothing happened. Then she felt hands around her. She was being picked up by Bixslow.

* * *

 **New chapter done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sososososososooooo sorry I didn't update! I have writer's block and I had some work! really, I went to help my mom work at her job. But here is the next chapter and it will be longer!**

 **I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV  
**

Oh no. Why am I being taken by Bixslow! I'm supposed to be with Natsu!I was turned to face Bixslow. I tensed when he said one of the worst things possible."Do you think I can get another doll out of this cat?" Just then I saw Erza go to his leg and scratch him. Ah~ I love my nakama! "Ow! What the hell! This one has the wrath of Erza! And it was a joke!" When he said it was a joke, I loosened up. Ha ha ha it was so funny I forgot to laugh! "Jellal! can you take this demon cat away from me! She got even scarier now!" Bixslow said. As I turned around, I saw Natsu get up and take Lucy. He said," I'm gonna go back home and find something for this cat!". "wait! what should we call them?"

 **Juvia's POV**

Ahh! Juvia can finally be at Gray-sama's house and Juvia's wanted there! But that's only if he pick's Juvia!Love rive is not Juvia's rive right now! But I could still be picked by Jellal. Ops, he got Erza. Or Gajeel! No! Grab Levy, not Juvia Gajeel! His hands were coming towards Juvia, but that's when I saw that Levy was next to Juvia, frozen. So Juvia went behind Levy and pushed her towards Gajeel's hands. o0o and Juvia can see Gray-sama's hands reaching me! Ahh~ I'm in heaven! Gray-sama grabbed Juvia and started to pet Juvia.

 **Levy's POV**

Oh no. Damn you Juvia! I was just in shock! Yes! In shock! nothing more... I think. But that's no reason to push me! Aaa! He took me! "Gi-hi. This one reminds me of shrimp. I call this one." Gajeel said. Shrimp? SHRIMP?! I'll show him who's shrimp when I get back to normal! or better yet, If he takes me home I'll just mess his whole house up! Yea better plan! I'll do them both!

 **Erza's POV**

I am currently in Jellal's arms... MEOWING MY EYES OUT! Why cant these stupid people hear us! What the hell! What was in that potion! Jellal started to pet me and I couldn't help it! The petting felt to good! I purred and curled up against his chest. Bad move Erza. he stopped petting me! Great.

 **Normal POV**

All the boys were thinking about what to call their new kittens. "Mine is the smallest! And she reminds me of the shrimp! So her name is Shrimp!" Gajeel said. 'wow. VERY creative Gajeel." Levy thought. "Oh! I'll name her Luce! She looks so much like Lucy that this is like a cat her!" 'O great. that nickname was enough, but now it's my name? I wonder how long I will have to last. O wait Lucy! You should wanna stay like this! or Natsu will have to kiss me!' Natsu then picked Lucy up and left."I'm gonna find Lucy now!" He said. Gray was looking at Juvia in his hands not knowing that the cat was his personal stalker."She reminds me of Ul a little. So your name is Ul." and went to the bar to order some food and milk for Juvia. Juvia was enraged. who was this 'Ul'?Why was she important to her 'Gray-sama'? Lisanna was scared of what Bixslow would name her, Was it gonna be somthing dumb like Fluffy? "This is like one of my babies. I'll name you snowflake. The first baby I ever got." Lisanna tensed, she knew it would be stupid. But the most scared eas erza. this was her child hood crush holding her in his arms."Scarlet. This fur is you are named scarlet.*chuckle* It's the color of your fur." Erza was lucky she was red. or everyone would of seen her blush. He started petting Erza again. 'Ahhh, I dont care anymore.' She thought.  
 **With Lucy and natsu.  
** **Lucy's POV**  
Great. I'm stuck with an idiot, and next time I see Lisanna she'll kill me. My life can _not_ get any more horrible. Wrong. Just when Natsu carried me, he entered his house. Trash. Every where the eye could see. Were would I sleep? what would I eat?I'm dead. He laid me on a pile of clothes. "Stay here Luce!" and then he wasgone. Great, If I don't die from the stench, then I'll die of hunger.

* * *

 **Im sorry this is short! But I have to, My other ideas are coming in my brain and you guy want a new chapter! But I got the names out and I'm ready to make more!**


End file.
